Capsicoul - Play Tag
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Phil Coulson, dans ses années universitaires, rencontre Steve Rogers.


**_Phil Coulson, dans ses années universitaires, rencontre Steve Rogers._**

 **Novo Amor – Anchor (Argentum Remix)**

Brooklyn, université.

Jeudi, 11h03.

Phillip Coulson venait de sortir de la salle de classe et s'était mêlé à la foule des étudiants qui se pressaient vers les autres salles du couloir ou vers le hall des amphithéâtres pour assister à leur cours suivant. Lui avait terminé sa matinée et avait décidé que continuer son petit rituel du jeudi ne serait pas de refus puisque personne n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur sa présence. Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout se débarrasser de Maria qui le collait depuis la première heure. Depuis qu'ils avaient été mis en binôme pour un exposé une semaine plus tôt, elle s'était un peu trop rapidement rapproché de lui à son goût. Lui qui était quelqu'un de distant avait du mal à réagir de manière adéquate mais cela ne semblait pas décourager la jeune femme. Un livre sous le bras, elle continuait d'argumenter sur ô combien sa lecture était passionnante et cela avait le don de le perdre en cours de route. Elle s'étalait sur des détails et encore plus de détails, tellement de détails qu'il n'avait même plus envie d'ouvrir le livre à son tour. Elle avait gâché l'histoire en avance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir secrètement au professeur Fury d'avoir eu l'idée de ses exposés. Il aurait été bien mieux tout seul, et il était certain qu'il aurait été plus efficace. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, il faisait avec.

« Mais tu sais, le meilleur, c'est encore lorsque-

\- Eh, Phil ! »

Il se retint de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix familière de Mélinda, une amie du lycée qui n'était plus dans sa classe mais qu'il avait l'occasion de croiser dans les couloirs par moment. Elle le prit par le bras, ni une ni deux, sachant parfaitement comment l'arracher à ses connaissances envahissantes pile au bon moment. Elle le traina plus loin et il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser à sa camarade de classe.

« Tu t'es fait une amie ? »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil quelque peu outré. Devant son expression, Mélinda adopta un sourire en coin.

« J'en étais sûre, pas ton genre. Ton genre c'est plutôt… Monsieur sourire Colgate. »

Il lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il détestait qu'elle le nargue, encore plus qu'elle ait raison.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'admirais seulement sa manière de jouer et ce qu'il avait fait pour le BDE.

\- Et la fois où il a défendu cette fille à la cafétéria, et aussi quand il a remporté le sprint inter universitaire…

\- N'importe quoi. En plus il est en troisième année. C'est ridicule.

\- Oh, je plaisante, tu sais bien. »

Oui, elle le taquinait, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il démentait dans le vide parce qu'aucun des deux n'était dupe. Il avait été surpris qu'il se dresse contre ce type baraqué de la promotion de sport quand James, son meilleur ami visiblement, subissait du harcèlement pour sa tenue sombre et inhabituelle. Il avait essuyé les insultes et les coups sans répliquer, finissant presque en sang quand un professeur est intervenu. Oui, il était admiratif. Impressionné. Et peut-être un peu plus depuis qu'il avait échangé quelques mots avec lui au BDE et un sourire hésitant. Il rejeta cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête.

« Alors, tu vas aller déjeuner ?

\- Non, je dois aller travailler à la bibliothèque. J'ai un examen lundi.

\- Dans ce cas… On se voit toujours samedi pour notre partie en ligne ?

\- Bien entendu que ça tient toujours. Hors de question qu'on laisse Hydra gagner encore une fois. J'ai amélioré le stuff de mon personnage, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Ah, ce que j'aime t'entendre dire ça… J'espère que Cap et Falcon seront connectés aussi. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse encore.

\- On devrait quand même penser à prendre contact avec eux hors du jeu, ce serait plus simple…

\- Peut-être bien. Enfin peu importe, je te laisser. A samedi dans ce cas !

\- A samedi.

\- Le SHIELD vaincra ! »

Elle leva le point en l'air avec détermination et s'en alla en direction des portes. Il savait en avance qu'elle irait prendre un sandwich au restaurant universitaire et se rendrait dans la salle informatique pour avancer ses cours. Aucun doute là-dessus. Quant à lui… Il n'irait pas à la bibliothèque le moins du monde.

Il continua son chemin dans le couloir. 11h15. Bien, il ne serait pas en retard. L'entrainement commençait dans un quart d'heure et il n'avait pas envie de louper ça. Il fallait avouer qu'avant ça, le football américain ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, mais après avoir étudié un peu les règles… Il y avait un minimum d'intérêt pour ce jeu.

Bon, pour être tout à fait franc, il n'y allait pas tant pour le vert artificiel du terrain, ni pour le ballon. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se berner. Il n'aimait pas le sport. Il n'avait assisté aux séances que par soucis d'assiduité quand il était collégien et lycéen. Et s'il prenait place dans les gradins les jeudi midi depuis quelques semaines déjà, c'était pour lui.

L'air était frais, le ciel était bleu. On ne demandait rien de mieux pour un bon entrainement. Il s'installé comme à son habitude dans les gradins, discret, sortait un livre comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire, et observait en silence le déroulement des choses. Les échauffements, une remarque qui le faisait faiblement sourire, un beau lancé, le mouvement des cheveux du blond, un but bien cadré… Une petite heure qu'il appréciait pour lui tout seul. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul dans les gradins alors les joueurs ne se posaient pas de question. Et lorsque l'entrainement prenait fin, il attendait un peu, rangeait son livre et retournait à l'université pour aller s'asseoir devant l'amphithéâtre où se déroulerait le premier cours de l'après-midi.

Cette fois-ci, il attendit un peu. Les étudiants prenaient leur temps pour boire un coup et se défouler encore un instant avant de retourner dans les vestiaires. Steve Rogers, avec ses deux années d'étude de plus que lui et leur quatre ans d'écart, était un peu le type d'homme inatteignable. Surtout lorsque l'on n'était pas une pom-pom girl lors des grands matchs de la saison. Mais dans ces instants-là, il l'avait pour lui tout seul au coin de l'œil. Il se força à se lever et descendre les gradins pour quitter les lieux sans paraitre s'attarder, mais il se retrouva totalement pris au dépourvu en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Eh ! »

Il se figea un instant. Il reconnaissait sa voix bien trop facilement et le rouge lui monta un peu aux joues. Il se sentit essoufflé malgré lui quand il se retourna pour voir le jeune homme arriver vers lui en trottinant avec quelque chose dans la main. Il ralentit en approchant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet.

« Coulson, c'est bien toi ? Tu as fait tomber ta carte d'étudiant. »

Il ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir. La déduction se fit en un éclair dans son esprit. Pour voir une carte d'étudiant tomber depuis le terrain, il avait forcément dû l'observer au moins un peu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et récupéra sa carte, essayant de faire abstraction de leurs doigts qui s'effleurèrent.

« Ah, euh, merci.

\- De rien, c'est normal.

\- Et Coulson est mon nom de famille.

\- Oh, désolé. »

Il y eut un court silence, et il décida qu'il ferait mieux de partir mais au moment où il allait se retourner, le blond reprit la parole.

« On s'est déjà vu non ? Il me semble que tu étais passé au BDE.

\- Oui. »

Il ne trouva vraiment rien à ajouter et un nouveau silence passa entre eux. Le garçon fasse à lui ne sembla pas dérangé pour autant.

« Je te vois souvent dans les gradins. Tu comptes intégrer l'équipe ?

\- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

Mince, mauvaise tactique. Il était en train de se trahir tout seul. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais une fois encore, le blond reprit la parole.

« On va boire un verre avec l'équipe, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Non, merci. J'ai cours bientôt. »

Et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens. Mais il n'en était pas moins flatté et surpris, si bien qu'il rougit de plus belle.

« Alors vendredi soir peut-être ? Enfin, sans l'équipe… »

Il hésita un instant mais se retrouva incapable de décliner. Il était soudainement bien trop remué pour faire quoi que ce soit de raisonnable et de réfléchi.

« Si tu veux. »

Ridicule, purement ridicule comme réponse.

« Super ! »

Il trouva que le garçon y mit un peu d'entrain mais il trouva cela plutôt… Mignon de sa part. Mince alors. Double mince.

« Vendredi 18h dans ce cas ? »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Dans ce cas à demain Phil !

\- A demain. »

Il était temps de fuir, et vite. Sinon il allait trahir son excitation soudaine et la tempête dans sa tête. Il put entendre la voix de James Barnes héler son ami.

« Eh, Cap, reviens là ! On a un devoir à finir si tu veux que le SHIELD ait une chance de vaincre HYDRA samedi ! Mais pour ça mon pote, il faudrait encore que tu sois meilleur que moi ! »

Une fois hors de portée, Phil ne put s'empêcher de dégainer son téléphone portable, de sélectionner Mélinda dans ses contacts et de rédiger un message à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 _Tu ne devineras jamais qui est Cap._

La réponse fusa aussitôt.

 _NON ?!_


End file.
